


两生关（1）

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Relationships: all何洛洛
Kudos: 8





	两生关（1）

关于始建于本世纪初的富贵门会所，当年居民们称它为夜总会，现在则有了个更为健康的叫法——俱乐部。经历几轮扫黄打非后这座建筑依然能屹立不倒，如今已成了地标性的存在。徐一凝来之前有预想过这会是个吃人不吐骨头的销金窟，但弟弟的学费与每月准时抵达的催债短信使她无暇顾及太多。做这行的并没有多少选择余地，尽管她不出台，但要遇上性格恶劣的顾客依然免不了被吃豆腐。刚上班那阵子她有好几次醉得走不动路，只能对着洗手台干呕。后来呆久了也掌握了点窍门，比如怎样劝酒、怎样应对上级的剥削、怎样讨顾客欢心且能全身而退。都不是什么上得了台面的技能，但对她来说又必不可少。

俱乐部的小姐由几个经理分组管理，而这几个小组之间又有竞争关系。同组的姑娘一开始都看徐一凝不顺眼，主要是因为她容貌出众，轻轻松松就搞定了她们觊觎多时的顾客，但同时她又提高了整组的业绩，多出来的奖金也有她们一份。这就导致每逢月末考核那段时间，徐一凝便成了最受欢迎的人物。只可惜不出三天，这份姐妹情谊便又消失殆尽。

最先对此感到不满的是另一组的刘雅。她在富贵门呆了四年多，牢记明哲保身的条训，对同僚间的勾心斗角本应见怪不怪。但看徐一凝被蒙在鼓里，她难得有些于心不忍。她旁敲侧击让人事部辞了几个业绩差又不知感恩的蛀虫，这事没让徐一凝知道，但她俩的关系倒逐渐好了起来。徐一凝挺喜欢这位漂亮姐姐，也许是因为自己在家当姐姐当久了，便更珍惜这种少有的被照顾的感觉。没客人的时候她总往刘雅那边跑，两个人一边吃从后厨偷来的果盘一边唠嗑。

徐一凝在富贵门呆到第三个月，得知了刘雅要辞职的消息。每个在这工作的小姐签的都是类似卖身契的合同，俱乐部和黑白两道的联系又错综复杂，岂是想走就能走的。只不过听说刘雅搭上的那男人出手阔绰，直接帮她付了违约金。

刘雅走的那天徐一凝去送她，她把一头长卷发剪短了，也没像以前那样涂着颜色鲜艳的口红。她拉着徐一凝的手掉眼泪，徐一凝慌慌张张地掏出纸巾给她擦脸。“姐，这不是好事吗？”她不明白刘雅为什么难过。刘雅叹了口说我只不过是从一群人的金丝雀变成了一个人的金丝雀。徐一凝不知道看上刘雅的是个什么样的男人，但常言道是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，她再怎么担忧也无济于事。

刘雅走后徐一凝并没有多少时间可以悲伤，她每天必不可缺的就是笑容，笑多了不仅能骗过顾客，更能骗过自己。清明节那几天大概是富贵门最冷清的时候，徐一凝不需要去扫墓，她那个赌博成瘾的养父失踪多年，留给她的只有一屁股债。晚上本来有客人点名约徐一凝去作陪，但她找了个借口回绝了。她躲在一个空包厢里吃起司蛋糕。平时俱乐部提供给小姐们的工作餐都少得可怜，即能避免她们发胖，又能节省成本。但这几个月下来她已经瘦得快脱相。所幸她嘴甜又有礼貌，和后厨那群阿姨关系不错。有时她们会偷偷给她加鸡腿，或是送她一些卖剩下的小甜品。

结果就在徐一凝快把蛋糕吃完时包厢门开了，她赶紧把最后那块蛋糕塞进嘴里，差点被噎了个半死。与招待一同走进来的是位英俊的男人，他看起来有一米八五以上，身材好到可以去当内衣模特，只有眼角的细纹在证明他并不年轻。而徐一凝尴尬地站在他面前，手里还拿着盘子与叉子。

“呃……您好，我是来打扫卫生的服务员。”

她临时编了个借口，低下头打算从这里离开。与此同时男人低沉的声音响起：“是吗？我倒不知道富贵门连服务员都这么漂亮。”

徐一凝只得停下脚步，惴惴不安地猜测对方葫芦里买的是什么药。招待例行公事地询问道：“肖先生，请问您需要姑娘来陪吗？”谁知他直接一手搭上她肩膀，将她大半个身子圈在怀里。“不用了，我觉得和这位服务员聊聊就够了。”

tbc


End file.
